


Our Nomad Ways

by daisymayrio



Category: twdg
Genre: Adventure, Clouis, F/M, Family, Friendship, Home, Loss, Romance, Sorrow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2020-10-06 06:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20502608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisymayrio/pseuds/daisymayrio
Summary: After reuniting with the last of the family she has, Clementine and AJ make their way across the road looking for a home. But, it's never that simple, is it? When the road is all you know, will they be able to escape when every home seems to end up being a place too good to last?





	1. Onward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Clementine and AJ continue their lonely journey, they meet a friendly face.

* * * 

Without a watch, time does what it likes. Some days go slow, some fast. Some days are lucky, other days Clementine and AJ could really use a four leaf clover. 

The sky is beginning to be deprived of its rich azure tint as it slowly transitions to a golden amber hue. The trees seem to be growing taller and taller, getting closer and closer to touching the heavens. 

After all these years, Clementine’s vintage denim overcoat has aged with her, they’re both still held together by mere threads. Although, just looking, you can’t tell. A warrior such as herself doesn’t know how to show weakness. Either that, or she won’t let herself. The scar above her right eyebrow, the bullet graze on her right cheek, the one on her arm, and the new one across her nose. 

Her deep chestnut brown ringlets tucked away into her side ponytail all shielded by her signature indigo blue cap, the D logo holding on just like her after all this time, just like her determined golden eyes that can’t miss a thing. 

Little AJ sports a simple sweater that took him too long to grow into, thankfully no scars on the outside because of his caring guardian not letting him out of sight. 

Clementine takes a seat next to AJ on the short bridge, their feet dangling over the swallow pond, the scent of moss lingering in the air. The little guy doodling in a tiny notepad he managed to scavenge a few weeks ago. The first few pages only words and questions AJ wanted to share with Clem when he couldn’t physically tell her what was on his mind. She lost track of how long it took his voice to come back. But, when it did, it truly was the best music to her ears. 

She whistles for his attention. “What cha’ sketching, buddy?” Her tone as sweet as her name, her smile telling no lies. 

He perks up. “You.” He answers proudly. “It looks just like a ‘otograph.” 

“A photograph?” 

“Yeah, that!” 

Clementine ruffles his hair, taking a peek at his work. 

“No, Clem! You have to wait until it’s done.” He turns opposite of her.

“C’mon, just one peek.” 

“If you peek now, it won’t be a surprise.” 

“Fine, fine.” Clem tosses her head up to the sky, the birds mocking her as they fly mountain over mountain. “AJ, what do you want for the first day of winter?” Alas, she hasn’t kept track of time or dates, the first winter suffices as a makeshift birthday for her AJ. “I can’t make any promises, but I can keep a lookout for what you want.” Or make something. He made her that bullet necklace last year. AJ was over the moon. She continues humming “Row, Row, your Boat,” after their little talk. But now, AJ was curious about some answers.

“Questions.” AJ puts the notepad in his pocket, turning to face her completely. “I know there are questions you don’t want to talk about or stuff you don’t know, but can you try to answer them?” 

“How many questions?”

“A lot.” 

“Ok, ask.” How bad can they be? 

“What’s your first question?” 

“That scar on your arm, the ones on your cheek. I know those hurt you on the outside.”

She sighs, “That’s right.” Her tone gentle. 

“Can people get scars on the inside?” 

“All the time.” 

“Do they heal?” 

“Sometimes. But not all the time.”

“How do they heal?”

“It’s hard to heal them on your own. If you meet the right people, they can help mend you.”

“Me end?”

She giggles, “Mend, goofball. To fix something.” 

“What if you’re too broken?”

She furrows her brows in a somber concern. I don’t know. She didn’t want to give him a hopeless answer, those really aren’t needed along with the mess these days. AJ plops onto his back and huffs.

“Alrighty, goofball. We gotta find more gas for the car soon.” 

AJ raises his right hand as if he was trying to catch a cloud.

She begins humming row your boat for AJ.

Clementine keeps singing quietly, encouraging her boy to sing along. 

But, AJ was a bit out of sorts. Clementine asked what’s wrong,usually he’d share.

With AJ being born in this “world,” he thought it wasn’t correct to sing “don’t forget to scream.” 

And now they’re having the conversation. 

“What do you do if I get bit?”

“...”

“AJ, answer me.” 

“I… have to shoot you.”

“That’s right. You promise?”

“...”

“Alvin Junior!”

“Okay, okay - I promise, Clem.” 

“Thank you.” 

“You’re not welcome.”

“AJ…I know it’s hard to think about. I just want you prepared.”

Some blue jays dash away from the pine trees, as if they were being chased.

Clem spots a little shack just nearby. Perhaps supplies? Three walkers. Doable. 

“Keep a lookout for me, AJ?”

Clem throws a few rocks to distract two walkers, taking out the first one with ease. And with the bow she managed to scavenge from an abandoned camp, taking out the last two was simple. 

“Clem? What’s that?” 

Clementine puts her ear next to the entry door to the shack. Is that a… ukulele? Someone is in there? 

“AJ, get behind me.” Clementine bangs on the door, the song stops. “Hey, you in there! Stay where you are! I’m gonna kick the door!” 

They strum in reply. I guess that means “okay?” 

The door creaks open, Clementine’s lean silhouette is hugged by the sunlight. 

The blanket on the window falls, light pours in to reveal a boy Clementine’s age.

His choice of weapon, a bat - something he uses as a cane to stand up. 

Dreads long enough for a ponytail. A lengthy coat he cut to making getting around easier, along with a turtle neck a bit too big for him. 

His face is dotted with freckles all leading to his deep, tawny brown eyes that were clear with pure intentions only, along with the sharpest jawline. He’s tall and quite slim, cradling a ukulele in his arms. 

“Ah.. any requests?” 

“That was you? Playing a show for the walkers outside?” Clementine scoffs. 

“If I was gonna die, I might as well listen to some tunes.” He shrugs, nonchalantly. 

“How come you didn’t fight them off?” 

“Aha, a funny story! I cut my leg pretty bad, barely could stand up let alone talk out… was it… five…?”

“Three.”

He lets out a shaky breath. “Felt like a whole fleet was surrounding me.” 

“You live here?”

“Oh, God no. I was resting up for the night and wanted to head back to my camp, just came across a fishy river. Fishy as in good fishy, a lot of fish… and cans too. And sense you and your boy saved my life, you’re more than welcome for a dinner of three.” He gives her a toothy grin with pure intent. 

Clem looks at AJ, he was too hungry to care about taking risks. 

“Okay, okay - but if  _ you _ try  _ anything… _ ” Clem’s eyes glow like lanterns, threatening that she can play predator at any time. 

“Hey, I totally understand. I can even walk in, you can have my weapon.”

“Pretty trusting.”

“Well, you saved my life didn’t you? And well… your boy has that gun bigger than himself. If you wanted me dead - I’d be dead, miss. Then you would’ve been free to roam this 5-star establishment only to find… two broken bird houses and a bouncy ball.” 

“We don’t walk we have car!” AJ pokes his head from behind Clem. 

  
  


“Does it have a radio?” He chuckles, strapping his ukulele to his back. 

“Your camp. How far?”

“About 5 miles.” 

“Don’t put your feet up on the dashboard.” 

“Yes, miss!”

“No problem… sir…?”

“Oh please, no need to formal. My friends used to call me Lou, Louis, Loo-ser. Not too crazy about the last one.” 

“Louis?” 

“Yes, miss?” His smile too kind for a world like this. 

“Clementine. And this is AJ.”

AJ offers a hand shake, Louis gently accepts as he kneels for him. “Nice to meet you, little dude.” Louis looks up at Clement. 

“And you, Clementine, happy to meet ya.” 

“If you say so.” 

“I do say so, madam.” 

And somewhere outside, Clementine can hear wind chimes.

“Let’s go, Clem!” AJ insists, Louis chuckles more. 

“We’re going, goofball.” 


	2. Chapter 2

_ ** Prologue: Our Nomads** _

”It’s okay, you’re okay…” Clementine assured her boy, holding his hand as she slowly drove through the forest towards the exit. She hoped she would be right, eventually.**  
**

The flames around the ranch were low, the gunshots ceased their echoes, and AJ’s breathing was starting to sound steady. 

The trees are all at competition as they reach for the heavens. The thick night air is starting to wither away, the sky’s intense ebony indigo is transitioning into an effortless rouge hue with an azure tint. 

“Where are we… going?” AJ mustered out, wiping his eyes one last time. 

That’s a good question. 

Away from the smoke, away from the fire, away from everything their nightmares predicted. 

Clem squeezes his hand. 

_“Let’s get some miles between us and this place.” _

_And so they drove on. Far, far away. _

_On the bright side, if there was still one, Clementine didn’t need directions. With being on the road for so long, her heart became a map. _

_Yes, it was jumbled, tattered, almost withered, but it’s still beating. _

_Clem squints her golden eyes, the sunlight was blinding. _

_That’ll happen if you’re in the dark for too long. _

_Thank you for bringing the light, though. _

_“Let’s...go...”_

_“We’re going, goofball.” _


	3. carnival maze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clementine and AJ spend more time with Louis together and come across a place that reminds how fast they all had to grow up.

* * * 

“Well, well, we found your doppelganger.” Louis chimes, handing Clementine another can of peaches with the logo of the little lady in pigtails. 

Clementine can’t help but sigh. This little resemblance has been chasing her for quite a few years. “Thanks, Louis.” With the kindness of Louis, the duo was given a dinner of canned fruits, almonds, cashews, and pine nuts to keep them full. 

“Clem, I’m finished! Can I go look at the fish?” AJ pleads, tugging on his guardian’s hand. 

“Stay close, buddy.” AJ scampers off, relaxed with Clementine close, he sits crisscrossed as he eyes the river’s aquarium-like any curious child would. 

“He’s got some spunk left.” Louis chuckles, turning toward Clementine, whose gaze is fixed on him as well and where she can easily monitor AJ just by the shoreline.

“So… why the ukulele?”

“Well, the same reason you have the car. Having it around makes everything a lot easier.” 

That, and well, Clementine has had AJ by her side. Louis has had his ukulele as his own trusty companion. Even before this forsaken world, there were and are people who are not meant to be alone. Louis is one of them. Having a trinket or symbol of who you once were is assuring, it’s what keeps you from going insane in a nearly lifeless world. Being a performer who lived for the stage and now is merely surviving in such a “world” is quite an event to acclimate to, no matter how much time has passed. 

Louis has his ukulele. Clementine has her hat, too. 

“Clementine?”

“Louis?”

“Play a game with me?” His eyes are soft, his voice like honey, his smile so pure as he brings out a deck of cards from his pocket. “High card wins and gets to ask low card a question. Whaddaya say?” 

A boy with cards. Just him and Clementine, one on one. Her eyes droop to the deck and look back up to see a boy with an orange beanie from all those years ago for just a moment. Clementine hasn’t forgotten anyone she’s cared about, not even the stubborn, innocent young fellow. 

“Sure, Louis.” Clementine gives him a simple, defeated smile. He’s the kindest person she’s met on the road in… ever. 

Louis draws a high card. 

“Okay, I promise not too many downer questions. But ah… is there anything AJ doesn’t like? Or… you? And by that, I mean, I know you don’t mind guns… but something I should know?”

“We stay away from cities. Don’t live in them and possibly never even risk a supply run. We always stick together. And I know you seem uneasy with him having his gun, but I’ve taught him to only point it at someone who is a threat to us. So, gun stays.”

“All noted. Cities have too many tourists, anyway.” 

Clementine chuckles briefly at him. High card is hers this round.

“You've always been alone?”

“Well, when this first started... kinda. I found a group that worked for a while. Then one day, it didn’t. Good people turning to bad people, bad people turning… worse. And I didn’t want to be a part of it.”

“Morale is your thing.” 

“It should be everyone’s thing, it’s the only thing barely keeping the world from breaking apart even more.” His tone is calm yet somewhat devastated. “You and AJ reflect that. Gives hope to… something good for the future.” Maybe it’s too early to admit, but Louis immediately took a liking to Clementine as soon as they met. Her presence alone tells a part of her incredible story. A beautiful girl with scars outside and on the inside, with a boy at her side she cares for, the trust they have and all the trials she’s faced alone while raising him. 

Just by seeing the duo, seeing Clementine standing tall by AJ’s side, Louis knew.

Louis knows she has a heart of gold. 

And you can’t beat that. 

She has the eyes to match, too.

High card for Louis. He opens his mouth to speak, stops himself and blushes just a hint of rouge.

“I-I forgot… aha…” He tugs at his turtle neck collar. 

“No, no you didn’t.”

“Okay, okay… you and those compass eyes see right through me.” 

“Compass eyes?”

“Gold. Eyes of priceless gold.” That and well, Louis notices immediately how determined Clementine is. Being lost was no obstacle to her. Clementine, on purpose, bats her lashes for a few seconds. 

“Ask your question, it’s important to not be strangers for too long.” 

“Oh Miss Ma’am, I get odder by ze day.”

“Louis…” She scolds. 

“Okay, okay, alright.” He stretches his turtleneck, keeping his cool. 

“Ever… ever have a boyfriend?” He braces himself for her possibly taking offense to such a question. 

“I met a boy one time.”

“And?” 

“And we were friends.” 

“Clementine, give me ze big scoop. If you remember him, he must’ve been something. First… date? Hug?”

“Date? What would we do on a date?”

“Supply run! Hunting! Exploring a new, pretty area! Blowing off steam! Keeping watch under the moonlight!”

“No way! He was too much of a dork to do any of that!”

“Ohoho! Dork? Do I hear a declaration of love?”

“Nope, uh-huh. No.” 

“Adorable.” 

“Very funny.”

“It’s okay, it’s okay! How about asking me if I’ve had a girlfriend? I haven’t, by the way.” There’s his tone again, sweet as honey. 

“Really? You haven’t even met another girl?”

“I suppose the empty days of being a bachelor shall teach me something.” He states dramatically while bringing his wrist to his forehead, looking up at the night sky for answers.

Clementine laughs quietly into her sleeve. 

And that makes Louis’s soul smile.

* * * 

_ Early dawn. The sun is still sulking behind the proud hills.  _

_ Time for a supply run. Clementine tucks AJ in the back seat.  _

_ Car rides this early on aren't so bad. Clementine usually uses this as her thinking, introspection time. Thinking about mistakes to not make any more, the kind voice in her mind telling her to keep moving forward.  _

_ Louis played the ukulele gently the whole way, gazing out the window and appreciating he’s in a car with a lovely lady and her sweet kiddo.  _

_ They’re approaching the end of the forest, entering what seems to be the center of what all the proud oak trees surround.  _

_ In the distance though of a wheat field, Louis sees two figures. Standing, one figure seems to be moving their head swiftly as they rant, the other figure folding their arms and all too used to the tantrums.  _

“Louis, look.” Clem alerts him softly, warning of quite a blissful view. 

An antique carnival somehow still standing, aging next to a pier with a quiet sea.

The sky is a waning, dark azure hue casting shades of indigo all over to match the polite waves. The wind is light, carrying the last of autumn leaves for next season. 

Even if the front lock was easily broken, it gave the trio peace of mind that nothing came at any point. _ Now to search for supplies. _

The carousel catches Clementine’s attention. An antique beauty from a novel, porcelain horses draped with golden saddles, the top entrailed with ruby and silver engravement of elegant designs and various quotes from fairytales all encased with sprinkles of pearls and crystals that somehow still shine after all these years. The main hues are a pastel china blue complimented by the snowflake white all around. 

The ferris wheel still stands proudly and intact, the main wheel of a royal blue extending out branches to hold the little indoor carts all alternating between pastel mint and pinks. Louis imagines that at night time it used to celebrate the nightfall with a lightshow of virtual, firework-like colors. 

“Clem? Have you been here before?” AJ has practically walked into an entirely new universe. Horse statues frozen while chasing each other in a circle, a big wheel with colorful light bulbs all around it with these carts, giant cups for tea or coffee? 

“Not at this place specifically, but I’ve been to a carnival before, kiddo. A long time ago.” 

“Before you were old?”

“What do you mean before? I’m still young, AJ.”

“No, you’re old! You even know what corn evils are!” 

“Back in my day, I reckon that a ticket only cost a nickel.” Louis chimes with a grandfather’s tone of voice. “My home town set one carnival up for every summer. First thing I’d do is get my hands on some cotton candy.”

“You ate cotton? The plant?” AJ questions, feeling more strange about carnivals. 

“The candy. It was ze magnifique!” 

“I’d always ride the carousel. Felt like flying.” Clementine reminisces about the almost dream-like memory. The very first thing she’d do is ride the carousel and once before leaving. 

“Hey, there are still some prizes left at the ring toss!” Louis cheers, swiftly gathering rings from under the counter. There was a withered teddy bear with a bowtie still smiling despite being forgotten, a pastel mint dinosaur plushie with a long neck and party hat AJ absolutely loves, and a white, spotted rabbit with long ears with a flower pattern bandana around its neck. 

Louis hands her and AJ a few rings. “Alright buddy, just do your best to have your ring land on the bottle.” The two watch AJ practice, surprisingly taking time with his aim. 

“Which one do you like, Clem?” 

“They’re all cute. I like the rabbit.” 

“Rabbit it is.” Louis stands behind AJ. Sure enough on the little boy’s twelfth try, he managed to get one ring to land. “Congratulations, little dude! Which one would like you?” 

AJ looks at Clem for permission, she nods with a soft smile. 

“The long neck!”

“AJ, what do we say?” 

“Please, the long neck!” 

Louis hands him the dinosaur plushie that is nearly AJ’s height, but more than light enough to carry. AJ wraps the front feet around his shoulders and starts running around with his new buddy. 

“What’s his name, AJ?” Clem giggles at her boy’s cute run. 

“Hero Disco Pop!” 

“Oh, lovely. The first or the second?” Louis chuckles. Without looking, he tosses and his first ring lands. Only took him fourteen tries. He grins wide and rushes to take the bunny, presenting it to Clementine like an award and bows. 

“Oh, ah… Louis it’s okay.”

“Clem, c’mon! I won it just for ya… she can be a pillow! Pixie can be a pillow!” 

“Pixie?” She smirks.

“What, she looks like a Pixie doesn’t she?”

“She does, she does.” Clementine chimes, accepting Pixie from Louis. First time a boy has won her something. Her heart feels warm. “Thank you, Louis.” She locks her eyes with him softly, she means it. “But, I think we should leave Oscar here. Not enough room.”

“Oof, sorry O-man.” 

The trio all laugh quietly. AJ really likes the carnival. 

Suddenly, there are a pair of boots pounding against the ground, yelling echoing throughout the entire area. 

The trio hides in the teacups, AJ with Clementine slumped down into one, Louis in the next one. 

“The lock was broken, but it doesn’t look like anyone is living here.” A woman’s voice attempts to make sense of the antique park. 

“Everything seems bound to the ground, maybe just a meetup point. But not for a place to set up another camp.” 

Are they…expanding? How the hell did they miss the car? 

A gunshot distracts the pair, Louis rushes over and leads the duo to a hall of mirrors to hide.

Clementine reaches for her lighter and guides the way. The maze faintly glows neon colors as they make their way through. Clementine holds AJ’s hand as he walks behind her, AJ reaches for Louis’s free hand behind him. 

It’s easy to get lost in the seemingly endless maze of strange reflections. Just like outside, the further you go forward, the less you recognize yourself.

The old version of one simply gets lost in the maze. 

“We left Oscar behind…” AJ’s tiny voice faintly fills the hall.


End file.
